I believe in angels
by Mia.Balzac
Summary: Las personas cambian según sus decisiones así como también por sus motivaciones. Eso pensaba Hermione Granger y la vida le dio la razón. Con la guerra casi encima un momento de comprensión y empatía entre dos enemigos se produce. Una mirada y un gesto acompañados por el compás de una canción. [Viñeta PreGuerra]


Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje de la saga, aunque en mis sueños así lo quisiera. todo personaje y mundo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Basado en una canción de **Abba "I have a dream"**

Sugiero busquen la versión de Amanda Seyfried en la película **"Mamma Mía" **ese tono de voz es el que imaginé para Hermione y aquellos que no manejan muy bien el inglés, carguen el video desde youtube watch? v=uCBP_1 _8pTI (retiren los espacios dobles!)

**DISFRUTEN DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA :)**

A LEER!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Últimamente los ánimos producto de la guerra estaban tensos a tal punto que ya ni la cena era considerada cómo un espacio de distracción, aquellos tres temas que las buenas costumbres dictan no se deben hablar durante las comidas "Religión - Dinero - Política" habían quedado en el olvido... muy en el olvido. Todo se resumía y se volcaba en la política, en esa guerra que tan lejana se veía y que ahora les había alcanzado.

Soltó un suspiró cansado y siguió caminando por los oscuros y desolados pasillos de Hogwarts.

Las familias ya no enviaban a sus hijos a Hogwarts como antes, ya no creían en la promesa de protección que entregaba la escuela con sus grandes muros y docentes.

Deslizó una de sus manos por los adoquines en la pared y esbozó una sonrisa quebrada. En aquel lugar ella no era extraña, aquellas paredes que la habían visto reír y llorar era su hogar, amaba a sus padres y todo lo maravilloso del mundo muggle pero ahí era una extraña, era una mancha negra dentro de un mar blanco en donde quisiera o no, la magia marcaba la diferencia.

Avanzó en la penumbra hasta dar con las grandes puertas de roble que le separaban del patio, las empujó con fuerza hasta abrirlas, el chirrido que hizo se debió inclusive en la cabaña de Hagrid pero ahi no había nadie, la guerra se lo habia llevado también.

Caminó sintiendo la brisa nocturna revolverle los cabellos, desde que entró a Gryffindor siempre creyó que su pelo era una señal de qué debía estar ahí, una melena larga frondosa e indomable, al igual que su carácter, iguales al León rugiendo en su hombro como distintivo de su casa.

No tuvo conciencia alguna de cuando llegó al lago, sólo lo observó durante unos minutos hasta que decidió quitarse los zapatos, le siguieron las medias que quedaron anudadas ahí. Se acercó a la orilla y sintió como el agua fría le mojaba hasta los tobillos con pequeñas olas, el lago también estaba inquieto.

Respiró profundo antes de comenzar a girar con delicadeza imitando algunos plié de ballet que conocía de pequeña. Si no hubiera recibido carta de Hogwarts, tal vez en su futuro sería bailarina o tal vez médico ambas cosas le apasionaban y eran contrastantes tanto así que se podría considerar casi excluyentes. Decía el casi para no ser categórica con ella misma y sus sueños muggles.

Comenzó a cantar con suavidad

_"I have a dream,_

_A song to sing,_

_to help me cope..._

_...w__ith anything"_

_._

Sonrió para sí misma y giró nuevamente en la orilla levantando un halo de gotas que brilló con la luz de la noche, los días eran más cortos ahora que la guerra era inminente, hasta el sol se escondía de lo que venía.

_" If you see the wonder ..._

_.. of a fairytail, _

_You can take the future... _

_...even if you fail"_

_._

Pensó en sus amigos, cómo la tensión les hacía discutir y distanciarse cuando más debían estar unidos, pensó en Hagrid perdido por ahí buscando ayuda, en Sirius con su sonrisa ladina y divertida que ya no vería, en Ojo Loco y sus manías y pensó en **él**.

Vió la duda, le vio dudar, pero nadie creyó en sus palabras, notó el temblor en la mano y el nudo en su garganta. No quería hacerlo, ni pronunciar esas palabras. No era de ellos, él no era mortífago. No estaba en su esencia serlo más las implicancias de un acto de rebeldía podría causar un daño aún mayor que el convertirse en otro más de ellos...

_"__I believe in angels, _

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time it's rigth for me"_

_._

Debía haber un motivo para que él se arriesgase de ese modo, continuó divagando mientras cantaba y danzaba con parsimonía en el borde del lago. Ella luchaba por quienes quería y sería capaz de morir por ellos. Arriesgaría su vida una y mil veces si fuera necesario, pero lo haría porque deseaba seguir viviendo en aquel mundo que la había recibido con brazos abiertos y le había entregado toda aquella normalidad que añoraba en el mundo muggle.

"_I'll cross the stream,_

_I have a dream._

_I have a dream,_

_A fantasy, _

_To help me through ..._

_... reality, _

_And my destination ..._

_... makes it worth the while, _

_Pushing through the darkness ...  
><em>

_... still another mille"_

_._

Sintió el peso de las decisiones que había tomado Draco Malfoy, sacrificó su vida por algo que probablemente le sería terriblemente arrebatado de no hacerlo. Y cerrando los ojos le cantó al cielo con la muda esperanza que sus palabras las llevara el viento hasta sus oídos y aún cuando estaban siempre en bandos contrarios, deseaba que pudiera sentir cuanto le comprendía, no compartía su elección, ni su bando, pero le comprendía.

_"I believe in angels,_

_Something good in everythin I see._

_I believe in angels,_

_When I know the time its right for me,_

_I'll cross the stream,_

_I have a dream"_

Tal vez fuera ilusa y sólo veía lo que quería ver, qué todos podían tener bondad en su ser y que no todas sus acciones iban estrechamente asociadas a sus intereses personales. Confiaba en que así fuera. Quería que así fuese. Anhelaba que así fuese... con él en particular.

Le había mostrado su debilidad... a ella, la _"asquerosa sangresucia" _había visto y comprendido de él más de lo que debía, más ya no había nada que hacer, se sentía en sus zapatos, lo que vio la ataba a él de un modo que no sabía explicar.

La realidad era esa, el mundo se desmoronaba y ambos bandos, amigos y enemigos iban a caer en igual medida. Le cantó desde el alma porque compartía su pesar, sus ojos grises gritaban por ayuda.

_"I have a dream,_

_A song to sing,_

_To help me cope..._

_...with anything,_

_If you see the wonder..._

_...of a fairytail_

_You can take the future..._

_...even if you fail"_

_._

Y deseó con todo ser, poder ser aquella mano amiga que se tendiera para él, darle un soporte quizás o el impulso que necesitaba para luchar del mejor modo.

_I believe in angels,_

_Something good in everythin I see,_

_I believe in angels,_

_When I know the time its right for me,_

_._

_I'll cross the stream,_

_I have a dream._

Dejó de danzar mientras observaba un borde lejano del lago, una silueta negra con brillos plata. Fue en ese momento que supo sus palabras habían sido escuchadas.

Y cantó para él, por sus diferencias, por sus temores, sus dolores y motivaciones, sólo esperando lo mejor para ambos fuera cual fuera el resultado. El viento llevaría sus palabras.

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream_

_._

.

.

Vio a la silueta llevarse una mano al pecho y estar así unos minutos. Luego el brillo color plata de la máscara desapareció bajo la capucha negra. Le sonrió aún sabiendo que no lo vería a esa distancia, pero quién sabe tal vez la sintiera.

Se giró en busca de sus zapatos, les cogió con una mano y en la otra guardo sus medias, avanzó sin voltear en dirección al castillo sintiendo el pasto verde bajo sus pies. Al llegar a la puerta se volteó a ver el lago, la silueta ya no estaba. Se había ido.

Acarició la gruesa puerta de roble y apoyo su frente ahí antes de hablar.

-_"Sé que me puedes oír Malfoy, sé estás ahí"._ - Silencio.

Se giró dispuesta a irse pues no esperaba nada en verdad, simplemente quería tener absoluta certeza que le había sentido, ese impulso de perfeccionismo tan irritante que sabía tenía. Al girarse topó de improviso con una máscara color plata y esos grises fijos en ella a tan sólo un paso de distancia.

Le vio cerrar los ojos y asentir con la cabeza lentamente antes de desaparecer con una voluta de humo onduleante de color negro.

Aún perpleja y sin haber tenido tiempo de poder decir algo sonrió para sí, luchaban por el mismo sueño más lo hacían desde bandos contrarios.

Cerró las puertas de roble y se encaminó de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor donde debían estar todos tras la cena.

Avanzó ligera y con resolución. Había bondad hasta en aquellas personas menos esperadas. Malfoy era una prueba real de ello, aunque no le creyesen.

Extrañamente plena camino hasta perderse en la oscuridad que los pasillos de Hogwarts le ofrecían.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado.<p>

Y haya podido entregar lo que me provoca esta canción.

Cariños

**Mia ~**


End file.
